


You're still the same

by SayGingi



Category: ONEUS (Band), ONEWE (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Violence, Twin time, other member only shortly mentioned, really only short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24971155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SayGingi/pseuds/SayGingi
Summary: Dongju trusted their manager, but maybe he should have just listened to his brother.(I'm so terrible at summaries)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 20





	You're still the same

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first longer fic so please don't be so strict about it. 🌸
> 
> English is also not my first language, but I try.

Dongju has already been waiting for his brother since 30 minutes. Dongmyeong told him that he overslept because his phone died overnight but Dongju could bet that the other still did his morning routine.

That is when Dongju heard the door of the café open and saw his brother stumbling inside.

“You’re late. I don’t have all the time in the world.” Dongju looked at Dongmyeong while he had his arms crossed in front on him. “You can be lucky that you have such an amazing brother who already ordered for you or else we would need to wait even longer.”

Dongmyeong looked confused at first but then he smiled and pinched Dongjus cheeks. “Aww did you missed me so much. I knew you love me.”

Dongju took his brothers hands of his cheeks. “Yah sit down or I will go back to practice.”

With that Dongmyeong sat down onto the chair opposite from Dongju and started drinking his tea. “So, tell me Dongju. How are the preparations for the Final stage going?” He asked between sibs. When Dongmyeong would continue drinking that fast, Dongju already knew that his brother would complain later that he got a stomach arch again.

“Everything is going as planned.” Dongju answered. “Our Manager-nim is just really stressed and get’s angry more often.” That’s when Dongmyeong looked up with a worried expression.

“Don’t look at me like that, he just screams a little bit more so nothing serious.” Dongju dismissed his brothers worries. Their Manager Yongsik was not a bad person after all.

Dongmyeong still looked skeptical but continued questioning his brother. “Ok when you say so. Doesn’t the filming for something start’s in a few days? I remember Youngjo hyung telling Yonghoon hyung about it.”

“Oh, you mean the concept trailer for the stage. We’re starting to film it the day after tomorrow, but our manager wanted to visit the filming place with us tomorrow, so we get familiar with it.” Dongju explained to Dongmyeong while fishing for his phone. “I need to go now, my break will be over soon.”

“So, I woke up on my free day just to run to this place and talk to my brother for 15 minutes?” Dongmyeong said with a pout.

“That’s your own fault. When you wouldn’t had overslept and then taken so long to get here then we would still have time to talk.” Dongju crossed his arms in front of his chest and raised one eyebrow.

Dongmyeong huffed. “I tried to be fast but there was this man that run me over and wouldn’t stop talking.”

“Not my problem.” Dongju stood up and started to pack his stuff. “Enjoy your free day.”

“Enjoy your practice and don’t let your manager scream at you too much, tomoons will not like that.” Dongmyeong tried to look at Dongju teasingly but everyone around the two of them would have seen the worry in his eyes. It wasn’t that rare to hear about manager who abuse Idols. Dongmyeong didn’t met their manager often yet so it would be obvious that he mistrusts the person who screams at his brother out of frustration.

“Really stop worrying, you know that the hyungs wouldn’t let him overstep his boundaries.” After that Dongju waved at Dongmyeong a last time before leaving the café and making his way to the company. On his way he kept thinking about Dongmyeongs worried look.

Wasn’t it normal that their manager got angry at them? We’re all really stressed about Road to Kingdom after all. Dongju thought.

He just could not think about a reason that would make Dongmyeong look so worried, just because of one small thing. Dongju knows his brother and something was definitely wrong.

Dongju pushed down the door handle and entered their practice room. His hyungs where already back and their manager stood at the side to watched them.

The maknae looked at Yongsik. Dongmyeong would not worry without a reason, so Dongju decided to be a little bit more warily about Yongsik. Just a little bit.

And with that Oneus’ practice started again.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day the member sat in the car of their manager and where on their way to the filming place of the Come Back home trailer. Oneus only knew that they would film it in a forest, so they were really curious. The whole ride took them around an hour. Dongju looked around in the small bus to see what his member where doing. Youngjo was taking pictures for tomoons while Geonhak played on his phone. Through his headphones Dongju heard Keonhee and Seoho talk to each other while Hwanwoong just slept.

With one glance towards their manager Dongju could see that he was really concentrated and silent. That may have seemed normal for people around them, the driver should be concentrated after all, but for Dongju it was just weird. Their manager would usually talk to them or make jokes.

Dongju still remembered Dongmyeongs expression, the worry in his look. Did his twin knew something Dongju and the rest of the member didn’t?

Before Dongju had the chance to think more about it they already reached their filming place. It really was a forest that was far away from the next city. The weird feeling Dongju had became even stronger, something was wrong, but he just couldn’t think of a reason why.

With every minute where nothing happened the weird feeling Dongju had became less. Yongsik was just showing them the place, nothing more. The manager showed them what to look out for, so they would not get hurt, and even the few things that were already placed on tables, which were probably for the filming tomorrow.

When it slowly started to get later Yongsik took some drinks out of the car. “Thank you that you all came with me today. It would have been easier for you to just come here on the day of the filming, but I really wanted you to get familiar with the place beforehand.”

Everyone took one of the drinks and Youngjo answered their manager. “Its ok manager-nim. Thank you for taking care of us.”

They all started drinking but after the first sip Dongju’s weird feeling came back, so he poured the rest of the drink onto the ground. When Dongju already started to question his own sanity, he suddenly started to feel tired. The weird thing was that obviously not only Dongju felt tired but also the other member. Suddenly Hwanwoong collapsed and before Dongju could react he himself realized that everything got dark around him.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Dongju opened his eyes again, he felt weird. The maknae tried to get up from the ground so he could look around for his hyungs, but he couldn’t believe what he saw. All the other Oneus member laid on the ground and didn’t moved. The worst of all was that Yongsik stood over Geonhak with a syringe in his hand which he tried to stab into Geonhaks arm. Dongju looked around in panic, when he suddenly saw a knife laying on one of the tables. It was probably placed there for the filming tomorrow. With the last strength Dongju could muster, he stood up and grabbed the Knife.

“L-let my hyungs go.” Dongju saw Yongsik letting go of Geonhak and looking at him. The maknae felt tears run down his cheeks while he held the knife in his trembling hands.

Yongsik smiled. “Take the knife down Dongju. I know you wouldn’t hurt me.” Dongju backed away when the man tried to take the knife out of his hand. The maknae was so scared, his hyungs were in danger but Yongsik was taller and stronger than himself. He couldn’t do anything against their manager.

“He wouldn’t, but I will when you don’t take your disgusting hands away from my brother.” When Dongju turned around he saw his brother standing there. All in black with a gun pointed at the manager. His expression showed that he meant what he just said serious. Dongju saw that Dongmyeong was not playing around. He would hurt Yongsik when he needed to.

“Do you really think I’m scared of you?” Yongsik laughed. “It’s kinda sad, I originally only wanted to get rid of Oneus but now I think I need to take care of you too. Maybe then RBW will regret that they rejected me all these years ago.” Yongsik answered with so much hate in his voice that both twins flinched.

When Yongsik wanted to grab Dongju a shot sounded through the forest. It hit the manager in his leg and let him collapse with a scream. After that six men came out of the dark. Two grabbed Yongsik, three run to the still unconscious member and stated to thread them while the last man stopped behind Dongmyeong. Dongju was to shook to do anything besides watching how his hyungs got threatened.

What the hell just happened Dongju thought when he suddenly heard his brother screaming. When Dongju looked at his twin he saw him looking at the man that stopped behind him.

“Don’t touch me! This had something to do with you right? Was he an addict who owns you money or is he maybe from a rivaling gang?” Dongmyeong didn’t stopped screaming even a little bit. He looked so angry.

“Dongmyeong calm down I have nothing to do with this. The more important question is why you have a weapon.” The man answered calmly. “I told you so many times to not take them you could get hurt!”

Dongmyeong looked at the pistol and threw it at the man. “Don’t try to change the subject! Its not even a real one, do you really think because I have you as a boyfriend I would also be as cold as you.”

“I’m not cold and you know that. I had nothing to do with this man, this was not my fault for…” the man started but got interrupted by a really angry looking Dongmyeong.

“I don’t trust you anymore Jun. You told me I should be careful because there could be someone harmful in RBW. You knew it I bet you knew!” Dongmyeong let out a frustrating scream and stomps away.

With one last look at his hyungs, who got threaten, and Jun, who looked after Dongmyeong with a hurtful expression, Dongju ran after his brother. He wanted answers but Dongmyeong just would not stop, even after he screamed his name for several times. Dongju got angry. He saw his brother having secrets and knew they were serious ones.

When Dongju catched up to Dongmyeong, he grabbed him by his wrist, and screamed at the other. “Dongmyeong why can’t you just finally stop being so egoistic and tell me what the fuck is wrong!”

Dongmyeong also got angry and pulled his hand out of Dongjus grip. “You want to know what’s wrong?” he screamed. “I tell you what the fuck is wrong! I have a boyfriend who is in a fucking gang. A boyfriend wo did not tell me about that life of his at first, but I couldn’t care less because I love him. I love him but now it has no value because he risked it that you got hurt. He told me that he would keep me, and my Family save but he couldn’t!”

Dongju could see tears in his brother’s eyes and tried to calm down. “Dongmyeong you heard what our manager said. He wanted to hurt the company, it had nothing to do with your boyfriend. Please believe me, I saw the look in your boyfriend’s eyes when you screamed at him. He knew nothing about all of this so please believe him.”

Dongju took his brothers hands and smiled at him. “So, let’s go back to the others yeah? My hyungs will probably have a heart attack when they wake up.”

Dongmyeong looked at Dongju and nodded. “You’re right maybe I overreacted, but why are you so calm about this? I just told you that I have a boyfriend who’s part of a gang.”

“You know I kinda have a badass twin so why should I be surprised?” Dongju answered. “No but seriously, I trust you Dongmyeong. You would never do anything that would put the people around you in danger. Now let’s finally go back before we get all sappy.”

That’s when Dongmyeong started smile again. “Why? Don’t you want to tell me that you’re happy to have me as your twin?”

And when Dongju hit Dongmyeong it just made both smile even more. Dongju had a twin who has connections to the mafia, so what? That would not change anything about them, Dongmyeong was still the same.

**Author's Note:**

> (For clearance: Jun is not an Idol in this fic)  
> I hope you liked it 🌸  
> The idea to this fic came from Dongmyeong in a black jacked and long talks with RoseIsRelatable and SunriseSeaMonster.
> 
> Love ya'll and thank you for reading this 🌸


End file.
